


Majesty

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Part two to vows, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz gives a gift. Glynda sees stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzyA10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyA10/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long, but I'll tell you in advance that if this doesn't blow your mind I have failed as a writer. As usual, if anyone has ideas they want me to do, please do ask, I always love new ideas.
> 
> So I know it's been ages since this was put up, but since Vows was for you Lizzy, it only felt right I give you the part two in dedication. So here, a retroactive dedication.

“Oz, where are we going?” Glynda asked, tugging at her hand, still firmly clasped in Oz's grip.  
“Just somewhere quiet, I want to show you something really special.” she cocked an eyebrow at him, jerking her hand again and hearing the faint clink of their rings touching, but lets him keep dragging her around.

Finally they round a corner and stumble into the Ozpin family private library; whereupon Oz pulled her right to a secluded corner and down into an armchair.  
“Oz” Glynda cocked an eyebrow at him from her spot in his lap “what are you doing?” Oz sighed at her impatience.

“Do you remember when I showed you how I can see the world?” He asked.  
“Yes, obviously.” Glynda replied, sounding bored.  
“Well, today I'm going to show you something else.”  
Glynda sharpened her gaze at him in curiosity.  
Oz smiled.  
“Close your eyes.” He said, gently. Glynda complied.

She felt Oz's aura start to warp and twist, before feeling his semblance guide the energy, forming a band of it across her eyes.  
“You can open them now” he whispered in her ear. Glynda's eyelids slid open, and she was treated to a visage of the universe like no other.

Intricate threads of time and causality unwound and rewrapped endlessly around each other in front of her, strings and spools of events all stacked up against each other, winding and rewinding endlessly as timelines shifted and bent and frayed, long strings of attosecond frames stacked infinitely close to each other twisted themselves together in a long spiral cord, then split again as someone made a different choice.

She felt Oz's fingers twitch, then her perception shifted and the long spiraling cord shrank, becoming part of one long spiral, endlessly cast into oblivion, infinitely thick, detailed so finely as only it could be, the timeline of creation laid bare for her to see; she saw the birth of the universe, an expansion of beautiful light as the primary force of energy was created in the big bang from the desolate ruins left prior, and she watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until there was nothing left, until causality stopped, until the death of time itself.

Glynda slumped backwards into her husband, overwhelmed at the majesty and infinite complexion of time, in front of her still the strings of creation spliced themselves infinitely into new patterns, each one unique in a billion different ways, yet still heading toward the same goal.

Oz shut his semblance down, and Glynda took a moment to readjust to normality, weak in his arms at the experience. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead locking his gaze on her beautiful green eyes, bringing the vibrant emeralds back into focus of normalcy.

Oz lay back in the chair as Glynda curled up in his lap, both of them content in each other's company even against such a backdrop as the universe itself.


End file.
